


A Conversation like Any Other

by GriffinHeart



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen, Naruto
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriffinHeart/pseuds/GriffinHeart
Summary: Yoshino braids Shikako's hair while they have an overdue discussion.





	A Conversation like Any Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drowsyivy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowsyivy/gifts).



> Set right after the Land of Hot Springs arc. Around chapter 135. The wedding mentioned occurs in chapter 21 of Sunshine Sidestories.

Yoshino was bouncing Kino up and down, idly entertaining him while she looked at the birds fluttering about her yard. Spring had shown its face after the long winter, and it was a welcome change. She stepped inside, hearing footsteps from further in her house. 

“Hey mum?” Shikako said, walking through the living room, picking up toys Kino had thrown about the room. She still had a slight limp, and took a deep breath as she stood up from a crouching position, but each day was better than the last. There was still one task she was struggling to do herself. “Can you braid my hair?”

Yoshino smiled as she set down Kino. “Of course.” Shikako sat with her in their living room, breathing heavily. It seemed ages since she was in the hospital, and Shikamaru and her had been arguing less since she had begun picking up more clan duties from him. Speaking of, Yoshino’s hand stilled while combing through Shikako’s hair.

“That was a lovely wedding yesterday.” Yoshino said, untangling a stubborn knot from her hair and ignoring the way Shikako tensed.

“Yeah, it was beautiful. Their little girl looked adorable.” Shikako replied, eyes fixed to the ladybug slowly crawling up the outside window.

Yoshino hummed, and picked up a strand of hair to begin braiding. The silence stretched, somewhere just between the point of being uncomfortable and not. It was filled with something, dripping with it, a nameless tension.

“So,” Yoshino floundered, slightly, “had your eye on any boys lately?”

Shikako snorted, her shoulders shaking with mirth. “What? Why?”

Yoshino chuckled, pushing her forward playfully, “Well, can’t a mother be interested in her daughter’s life?”

Shikako rolled her eyes. “No mum, no boys.”

“Well,” Yoshino paused. This part she knew was crucial. “any girls?”

Shikako was silent. Yoshino fidgeted slightly, biting her lip.

“Nope, none of them either,” Shikako finally spoke out, her voice overly cheery, “why do you ask?”

“Uh,” Yoshino stuttered, resuming her braiding, “well, I mean, there was the wedding, and uh...” she stalled. The ladybug had flown away, and Shikako’s eyes were turned to her, as much as they could have been with her facing the opposite wall. 

“You know I love you very much,” she began again, “and even if I don’t understand something, it doesn’t mean that I don’t support you.” Each word was enunciated carefully.

Shikako turned to face her, Yoshino dropping the braid. She was smiling, a small tear forming on the corner of her eye, “Thanks mum.” She leaned forwards and wrapped her arms around Yoshino’s waist. Yoshino returned the hug, mindful of her daughter’s weakness. They sat in a comfortable silence.

“Oh uh, mum?” Shikako muttered, her eyes closed as she leaned against her, “I don’t think I like anyone. Not in the way you mean, at least.”

There was a brief moment of stillness, interrupted by Yoshino’s sudden laughing, and Shikako sat up, startled. “What?”

“I messed up this entire conversation,” she forced out in between peals of laughter, “can I try again?”

“You don’t need to.” Shikako leaned back against her, smiling. “Can you finish the braid?”

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. :)


End file.
